schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The costa Rica Meeting
Season 5 Episode 11 "The Costa Rica Meeting" After all the commotion the other day, Dan have been avoiding Duane. He tried sitting with Kevin in bio, but Ms. Lennox made him move because all he did was talk, he didn't want to sit next to Duane, so he sat all the way in the back by himself. Duane is kind of happy that he's the reason he is by himself. With Becca, she have been reading 50 shades of gray, and finished the second book within a week, Duane asked what kind of scenes were inside, she said "idk might might have to show you" and they started laughing. In Con law, Brianna and Katie are talking, seymore thought they was Best friends because they don't hang out like that. Brianna said she's always with her boyfriend and she's really mean. Katie denied that she's mean. Seymore made jokes about Lydia and Justin Panghorn. After a snowy weekend, twitter was blowing up, Duane decided not to come on Monday, but Ridley still made the students come to school. Paige didn't come, neither did Breyen. It snowed Tuesday morning, and luckily they had off. On Wednesday, in Seymores class, Lydia, dyed her hair blonde again, and of course Mr. Seymore made some comments about it. There's a field trip coming up next Friday in Philly at the constitutional center. They will be accompanied with his 5th block class, Duane doesn't really know anyone in his 5th block yet alone the class he's in. And at the end of the day there's the Costa Rica meeting. At lunch, Duane is drawing a picture of Becca on his iPad, a stick figure picture, she asked "where's my boobs!?" Duane said "Oh" and drew to circles. Becca looked and said it look like she has testicles on her neck, which was really funny, Claire thought it was funny also. Duane drew Claire too, and Becca told him to make sure her boobs are smaller. At the end, Duane went back to Seymore's class for the meeting, and Gianna tucker is there, she was looking at him, Duane who is trying not to smile waves to her. She waves back and she asked him why he's here. He told her "same reason everyone else is. Soon, Justin Panghorn, Katie, Brianna came in, along with Brian, Angela and another girl name Gianna half the kids going to Costa Rica is Here. The next day, in English, they finally changed seats, Duane just hopes that he doesn't sit next to Jay or Koron. Duane sits in the front with this kid Eric, mr. Lawerence left for a IQ test for jeopardy. The magic man/sub is watching the class, Koron is acting worse then a middle schooler, by throwing pennies, taking Paul's water bottle, Duane just doesn't like him. Next block, some people have their trip money for Friday, Brianna said that Panghorn is paying for her, Panghorn looked at her, then she said "oh never-mind, glen is going to pay for me, because he got that fresh 20". The next day, Duane saw Leah and Danielle at the junior Rome enrollment assembly. Leah is upset because she can't enroll if she fails a course, so she crumbles up her paper. Danielle's laughing. Leah said that she's really hungry, Duane told her its because she smokes, then she mention that her bio on the school of Ours: rhs2 site says that she loves weed. At the Costa Rica meeting, Seymore was going over the things they'll need for the trip. Things like bug repellent, Brianna asked if there will be bees. Seymore said yes, but Brianna is allergic to Bees. Brian, had dierea on the Europe trip, and Seymore will bring something that will prevent that. Brian is denying the fact that that ever happened, Seymore said, of course that happened and he told him not to be ashamed of it because it happens to everyone. He also said that there will be kids from Virginia that will be coming, and might have to share rooms with them. Duane isn't really happy about that. And the looks on some people's faces was showing how concern they were about it. Mr. Seymore said that its going to be ok, because the Virginia kids are just like them, they love to travel, and they can make friends, then follow them on twitter, Facebook and Instagram. Then the Costa Rica t-shirt that Seymore design, he said that it will be so cool and one of the softest material ever, Brian, said that the shirt from last year was way softer, Seymore pause for a second, then excused him from having the softest shirt. Angela asked about traveling in Costa Rica, like mileage or how far things are. "That's a really good question" Seymore said. He said the average amount of time it takes to get to certain places is about 2 hours. The next day, at the end of Computer graphics, Ms. Perry is talking to ms. Herman about how her son Ethan is always wearing shorts in the snowy weather. She said that he told her, that he's really not cold, but nobody believes him. She said she didn't know why, and that maybe its a teenage boy thing, ms. Herman said, Maybe. Then Ms. Perry said those hormones are kicking in. Duane over heard it and it was awkward. Duane had came into bio, and saw a brown paper towel on his desk, so he puts in on Dans desk. Dan takes the paper towel and throws it at Duane, he follows Duane and it got a little physical. Everyone came in. Dan is sitting with Kevin, And ms. Lennox does not like the fact that he is not in the right seat and is talking, so she told him to sit in his regular seat. But Dan does not want to sit next to Duane, and he had the option to seat all the way in the back, by himself. Now they have a open note quiz. After the quiz is collected, she is passing them to other people to grade. Luckily Duane had gotten Dane's quiz, Duane started changing his correct answers making them wrong. Duane is sneaky. Now they have to return the papers to the owners, Duane walk back to Dan with a smile and drops the paper, telling him he needs to study. Dan, gets up with a pissed look and followed him half down the room while Duane is avoiding him. It's lunch time, Duane has his bandeta around his lead because of a bad hair day. But the lady stopped him, telling him it needs to come off, while Duane is talking to the lady, Duane noticed Dan in the background looking. Duane is so pissed, and is a little emotional because he have to take the hand and off. Duane leaves to the bathroom, then goes to his locker. Duane really wanted to see Becca, so he walked with his hand on his head. To Duane's surprise Morgan and Tony the Stoner was at the table.